


Christmas Surprises

by HeyitsJazmin



Series: The Journalist & The Rock Star [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsJazmin/pseuds/HeyitsJazmin
Summary: Carmilla has to go on a surprise tour, but its on the holiday season and Laura is sad that she won't make it to Christmas.
Relationships: Carmilla & Laura (Carmilla), Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Series: The Journalist & The Rock Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087502
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it.

  
“Thank you so much New York, you been amazing!” Carmilla shouted into the microphone a huge smile on her face “Have a good night everyone!” she said and walked out of the stage waving to her fans.

The roaring applause from the audience slowly subside as she made her way to her dressing room, I am exhausted she basically collapse in the couch, she heard everyone on the hallway congratulated her for another great concert she thank them and got up to close the door of the dressing room and went back to lay down on the couch. Being a well know rock star is not something you complained about though. She wanted this. Never in a million years would she have thought it would amount to this but she made it.

“Carmilla, you have a visitor” Kirsch, her best friend and bodyguard said, with his goofy smile.

She sat on the couch and told him to give her a minute to change, she stretch and change her t-shirt quickly, if someone was visiting her she didn’t want to meet them all sweaty. She knock on the door to let Kirsch know she’s ready he open the door and saw the most beautiful brown eyes staring at her.

“Hi Carm” Laura smiled to her wife “Amazing show as always” she hugged her and gave her a kiss

“I thought you’ll be in Washington”

  
“I was but this was your last concert and I thought maybe we can have more time together and enjoy the city a little more just the two of us” 

Carmilla smiled at the idea of just them finally having a peaceful night. “I like that idea cupcake” both kiss and were interrupted by Mattie walking into the dressing room.

“Darling what an end to the tour you gave” she sat on the couch crossing her legs while watching her phone.

  
“Mattie Laura is here”

“I know, hello Laura” she smiled at her. The relationship between them was a like a rollercoaster but they were trying for Carmilla’s happiness.

  
  
“Hi Mattie”

“Mattie I was thinking of staying one more day in the city, so I can spend more time with Laura”

“That’s good darling, its okay”

“Thanks Mattie”

“Your welcome little monster”

  
The next day the wives spent the day like the old times except now, a couple or maybe more girls were stopping Carmilla for a picture and an autograph, after seen how uncomfortable Laura was she politely tell them to not disturb her and her wife, the fans understood and spread the word through twitter after that they spend the day as normal as possible trying to ignore the paparazzi.

It was getting dark and they headed to Carmilla’s hotel room they talk and talk for hours recovering the days they haven’t seen each other.

  
_One month before Christmas. Toronto, Canada_

“You better be up Carmilla Karnstein we had dinner in thirty minutes!” Laura yelled walking up the stairs and into the their room. She opened the door and found Carmilla laying on the bed looking at the ceiling. “Carm! Why are you not ready?” 

Carmilla sighed “I have bad news” she sat on the corner of the bed looking at her wife.

“What news? What happen?” she sat next to Carmilla.

“Mattie called she said I made platinum”

  
“That’s awesome Carm”

“She schedule concerts for the next month” 

“Oh”

“Yeah, oh”

They sighed and lay in bed.

“I though we spend the holidays together” Carmilla said

“We will, just not as we expected” Laura said holding her hand 

“I just hope to be here for Christmas” Carmilla said as she squeeze Laura’s hand.

  
_Thanksgiving day_

Everyone gather around the table and sat next to their partner, the hostess were Lafontaine and Perry they had already know the news about Carmilla going on tour and Perry try to keep a smile on everyone.

“All right everyone sit down let’s say one thing we all grateful for” Perry said as she places the glasses around the table for everyone.

Lafontaine went first they were thankful for Perry their friends and how in their work new projects are coming. Kirsch follow and he was thankful for protect all their friends and the food that Perry made. Perry was next and she was thankful for their friends and family. Laura and Carmilla looked at each other, Laura sighed and stand up.

“I am grateful for the wonderful woman who is by my side everyday” she looked at Carmilla extended had hand for her to take, Carmilla took her wife’s hand.

“I am thankful too for the amazing wife that always supports me” Carmilla kiss Laura “I love you Laura”

“I love you too Carm”

“Aaaww” Kirsch said

“Well lets eat” Lafontaine said

  
_Beginning of the tour Los Angeles_

Carmilla was rehearsing but her mind was on other places, she try everything to not think about how sad Laura looked when she left her at the airport.

_“Carm you’re going to miss the plane”_

  
_“And what if miss it?”_

_“Then a lot of people would be disappointing”_

  
  
_“I just want to be with you, you should come with me”_

_“I can’t Carm I still have work to do” she kissed her “besides this tour is going to be over before you know it”_

“Carmilla!” Kirsch said bringing back Carmilla to the present

“Huh? What?”

“I said Mattie wants to talk to you, she’s in your dressing room”

Carmilla walked to her dressing room, she open the door and found Mattie sitting on the couch legs crossed watching her phone.

“Well little monster seems that you been distracted today”

“I cant stop thinking about how I left Laura, she looked really disappointing”

“Carmilla” Mattie stand up and place herself face to face with Carmilla “I promise you that you would spent Christmas in Toronto with your wife” she kiss her forehead

“You’re invited too Mattie you know that”

“I know but I already made plans to spend it in Paris”

“Really? Christmas in Paris? That sound like the beginning of a romcom”. They laughed and talked about the concert.

_Meanwhile in Toronto_

Laura was getting ready to decorate the house with Christmas lights and everything but she knew even the Christmas songs is not cheerful enough to decorate the house. She called her dad to come over her house and help her with the decorations.

  
_Houston Texas._

“Houston are you ready?!” Carmilla shouted into the microphone the crowd was screaming her name

_Carmilla! Carmilla!_

“If you know it sing it with me!”

The guitar stared while the sticks of the drummer gave the beat.

_You've got your mother in a whirl_  
_She's not sure if you're a boy or a girl_  
_Hey babe, your hair's alright_  
_Hey babe, let's go out tonight_

Hours later Carmilla was on her dressing room changing getting ready to be back on the bus. She had a smile on her face when she saw the text Laura sent it. It was a video of her singing and dancing to one her songs, I will make it. She thought to herself.

_In Toronto_

Laura was cleaning the house to get rid of the thoughts of Carmilla not being there but when she was cleaning the living room one of her favorite songs from Carmilla came on her playlist and decided to make a video and send it to Carmilla.

  
_New Orleans_

“All right! Thank you New Orleans!” Carmilla walked backstage and saw a group of girls trying to get pass security she said hi to them and kept walking, but one of the girls made it pass security and went running behind Carmilla Kirsch stop her on time. and of course the paparazzi could not pass the opportunity, they took hundred of photos of how Kirsch stop her and how Carmilla was in surprise the people who saw what happen knew the true but the ones who didn’t were there the knew what the paparazzi told them.

_Carmilla Karnstein the famous rock star allowed her bodyguard to attack an innocent girl who just wanted an autograph._

They show the photos of Kirsch holding the girl with both arms way behind Carmilla and the picture of Carmilla’s surprised face.

_Surely Carmilla Karnstein is living up the fame of being a rock star._

Carmilla send a tweet saying that it is not what it happened and the girl follow up the tweet saying what actually happen and every single fangirl defend Carmilla.

_Toronto_

Laura was on the mall searching the perfect gifts to their friends once she found the prefect gift to everyone’s but she was missing Carmilla’s gift she walked around the entire mall and enter every single store and she finally found the perfect gift.

  
_Miami_  
_Two weeks before Christmas_

“Man! Miami is always fun!” Kirsch said as Carmilla walked out the stage

“Yeah and much louder” she smiled and gave one last wave to the crowd, they shouted out her name

_Carmilla!! Carmilla!!_

“Wow they are louder” 

“Told you”

_Toronto_

Laura was getting ready to get out her office when her boss told her to meet him in his office. She leave her stuff back on her chair and went to her boss office. After a couple minutes of talking and receiving the greatest news Laura got out of her office excited and went back to her house.  


_Last stop Chicago_  
_One week before Christmas_

Carmilla was in the middle of the concert when she saw a something familiar on the crowd the guitarist made her lose her focus to the crowd and focus on him, she continue singing and went on with the concert as usual.

The concert ended with Carmilla’s favorite song. “This next song I wrote it when I was just staring my career and my beautiful wife help me with it, I wish she could be here”

She picked up her guitar and stand in front of the microphone. Stared playing her guitar and when she was about to sing she heard someone else singing the song through another microphone.

_We could live forever and suffer_  
_Die as one together as lovers_  
_Love will be cruel to who it entices_  
_Love will have its_  
_Have its sacrifices_

Laura walked to the stage looking at Carmilla the entire time she was nervous but she put them to the side and do it for her wife. Carmilla smile and continue playing once Laura join her to the center of the stage, she kiss her and the crowd applaud them.

Once the concert finished both girls were inseparable, Carmilla quickly took Laura to her dressing room before anyone could bother her.

“Laura what are you doing here?”

“Well Mattie convince my boss to let me have my vacations early and she bought me a ticket to see you in Chicago”

Someone knocked on the door.

“Please tell me you two are decent I don’t want another incident” Mattie said opening the door and keeping her eyes closed

“Yes Mattie we are decent”

“Good. Now I have one last Christmas present for you two lovebirds” She extended two plane tickets “Merry Christmas you two”

“Wait we still have two more concerts to do” Carmilla said

“I talk to the managers of the venue and told them to cancel them because of the holidays and I tweeted to the fans telling them that you want to spend the holidays with you wife and that you would see them the next year and well” she show them her phone, every single tweet said that she should spend the holidays with Laura and other were all about #HollsteinHolidays “Even the hashtag got trending”

“Thank you Mattie” The both girls said and hugged Mattie.

  
_Toronto_  
_Christmas Eve_

Both girls were sitting by the fire watching a Christmas movie cuddle up with a blanket and drinking hot cocoa. 

  
“I know we are really cozy but I want to give you your present”

“But its not midnight yet cupcake”

“I know but come on open just one” Laura went to the tree and grabbed the present, it was little box with black and red stripes she gave it to Carmilla.  


  
Carmilla ripped the paper and open it she saw what she never knew would have “I can’t believe you found it” it was a black with dark red guitar pick with the logo of Joan Jett Bad Reputation album. When she was a teenager has lost one exactly like that and never could found one. 

"Merry Christmas, Carm" Laura said giving Carmilla a kiss on the lips.

  
  
"Merry Christmas, cupcake".

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: Rebel Rebel. David Bowie  
> Love Will Have Its Sacrifices. Natasha  
> and Elise Version.
> 
> Hi I am thinking about doing a series about this story, tell me in the comments if you would like that.


End file.
